Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving is a main character from the Tales of Symphonia media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Lazlo En Kuldes vs Lloyd Irving (Completed by Friendlysociopath) * Lloyd Garmadon vs Lloyd Irving (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * Lloyd Irving vs Sora (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Lloyd VS Vyse (Completed by Alemon97 and Eye of Hades) * Lloyd Irving vs Tidus Battles Royale * Tales Protagonists Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Kratos * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Tidus (Final Fantasy) History Lloyd was adopted by Dirk, a dwarf at a very young age near the small town of Iselia, where he went to school. His mother was killed when Lloyd was very young and his father, Kratos Aurion, left him around the same time. Since then, Lloyd decided that he would help his friends Genis Sage and Colette Brunel until the end and destroy evil and hatred for good. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 19 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 139 lbs *Human Weapons 'Material Brand' *Twin swords crafted by expert blacksmith Dirk *One is made of fire, one is made of ice *Filled with mana *Single-edged *Not canonically strongest swords 'Sorcerer's Ring' *A small ring worn on his finger. *Shoots small fireballs with short range. *Target is stunned after getting hit. *Too weak to do real damage. Artes *'Demon Fang': Small blast of mana meant to wear down or distract an opponent. **'Fierce Demon Fang': A physical version of Demon Fang. **'Demonic Circle': A trapping version of Fierce Demon Fang. *'Sonic Thrust': Quick thrust attack that trips up or annoys the opponent. **'Super Sonic Thrust': Sonic-speed thrust attack. **'Demonic Thrust': Even stronger. *'Sword Rain': Combo of fast sword strikes. **'Sonic Sword Rain': Faster combo of sword strikes. *'Tiger Blade': Aerial attack. **'Twin Tiger Blade': Tiger Blade twice. **'Demonic Tiger Blade': Tiger Blade with demonic energy. *'Tempest': Combo maneuver involving getting behind the opponent. **'Psi Tempest': Faster and stronger than Tempest. *'Beast': Stunning sword strike. **'Hunting Beast': Stronger, faster Beast with a mid-air jump. *'Rising Falcon': Stronger aerial attack. *'Falcon's Crest': Extremely powerful trapping attack. The Exsphere *A manifestation of human energy in stone-like form. *Increases physical stats. *Potential weak point. Feats *Defeated four powerful elemental monsters. *Defeated Remiel, a half-elf angel. *Defeated all five Desian Grand Cardinals. *Defeated and earned the trust of ten Summon Spirits. *Survived powerful mana blast from Yggdrasil. *Defeated Cruxis, an angel organization. *Defeated Kratos Aurion by himself. *Defeated Mithos the Hero twice in one battle. *Fused the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla together with the Eternal Sword. *Flew above cloud-level in minutes. *Climbed to the top of the Tower of Salvation. Faults *Not very smart. *Headstrong and impulsive. *Limited mana supply. *Exsphere can be a liability. *Not the best of defenses. Gallery Lloyd Sprite.gif|Lloyd Sprite tumblr_m29yemRwqF1qady71o3_1280.jpg|Best Scene in the Game lloyd_irving_meme_by_theclassicnathan-d961ksu.jpg|It says it's self A Perfect Resemblance.png|Hmm... I'm having trouble determining the difference... Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tales of Symphonia Characters Category:Tales Series Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants